warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erin Hunter Chat 4
Am 19. Januar 2008 beantworteten Kate, Vicky und Cherith in einem Chat Fragen von Fans. Hier sind die wesentlichen Fragen und Antworten übersetzt aufgelistet. In der Warrior Cats Welt DonnerClan Frage: Wenn Tüpfelblatt überlebt hätte, was wäre anders? Cherith: Ich denke, es gäbe dann ein Problem zwischen ihr und Feuerstern, weil sie sich beide so sehr wie Blattsee und Krähenfeder geliebt haben, aber Tüpfelblatt war eine Heilerin, weshalb sie nicht zusammen sein durften. Frage: Warum habt ihr ausgerechtnet Häherpfote blind gemacht, und nicht einer seiner Geschwister? Cherith: Na ja, einen musste es treffen, wenn wir diese Handlung verfolgen werden. Frage: Hat es irgendeine Bedeutung, dass Brombeerkralle und Tigerkralle beide auf ''-kralle'' enden, oder ist das nur ein Zufall? Kate: Tigerkralle hatte ziemlich riesige, furchterregende Krallen und Brombeerkralle hat die Endung Tigerkralle zu ehren erhalten. Frage: Am Anfang von Die letzten Geheimnisse heißt es, Donnerstern wäre eine orangene Katze. Meine Theorie ist, dass, weil Feuerstern auch orange ist, auch zum Teil DonnerClan ist. Stimmt das? Vicky: Gute Frage! Aber ich denke nicht, dass ALLE orangenen Katzen irgendwie miteinander verwandt sind, meinst du nicht? Frage: Ist Millie silbern mit blauen Augen (wie in den Büchern) oder ist sie lohfarben mit gelben Augen (wie in den Mangas)? Vicky: Sie ist silbern mit blauen Augen, da sie auf einer echten Katze, die meinem Arbeitskollegen James gehört, basiert. Er ist ein großer Fan vom Millwall Fußballclub, der seinen Hauptsitz in London hat. Millies echter Name ist also Millwall! Frage: In der ersten Staffel heißt es, der DonnerClan hätte seinen Namen vom Donnerweg, der an ihr Territorium grenzt, erhalten, in Die letzten Geheimnisse wird aber ein ganz anderer Grund genannt.* Welche Aussage ist jetzt wahr? Vicky: Die letzten Geheimnisse wiederspricht dem nicht völlig. Dort steht, Donner sei der der erste Anführer, wodurch es wirkt, als hätte der Clan deshalb den Namen DonnerClan bekommen. Aber hast du dir auch mal überlegt, wie Donner seinen Namen erhalten hat? :)** *''Anmerkung: *Mit dem anderen Grund ist gemeint, dass der DonnerClan nach dem Gründer, Donner, benannt wurde. ** Vicky deutet hier an, Donner wäre nach dem Donnerweg benannt worden. Wie sich jedoch später in der fünften Staffel herausstellt, wurde Donner nach dem Geräusch, welches der Abriss des Zweibeinerbaus, aus dem er gerettet wurde, verursachte, benannt. '''Frage:' Warum habt ihr für Beerenpfote Beerennase als seinen Kriegernamen gewählt? Kate: Ich habe ihn nicht ausgesucht - und ehrlich gesagt finde ich ihn ein wenig grausam. Andererseits war Beerenpfote als Schüler schon immer ein wenig nervig. Ich nehme an, Vicky hat ihm einfach eine Gerechte Strafe "Nachspeise" erteilt, weil er Löwenpfote immer so schikaniert hat. Frage: Wird Weißflug X Aschenpelz passieren? *drückt die Daumen* Cherith: Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Antwort lauert bestimmt in Vickys Kopf! Vicky: Wow, dieses Paar ist mir noch gar nicht eingefallen! Aber hmmmm.... Kate: Wir haben uns noch nicht auf einen Gefährten für Weißflug festgelegt (oder zumindest ich habe das noch nicht, Vicky hat vielleicht schon Ideen). Ich persönlich unterstütze Birkenfall X Weißflug :) *''Anmerkung: Diese Frage wurde gestellt, bevor Weißflug und Birkenfall in den Büchern zusammengekommen sind.'' Frage: Ist Sandsturm jemals auf Tüpfelblatt eifersüchtig, weil sie weiß, dass Feuerstern Tüpfelblatt geliebt und Blattsee eine besondere Beziehung zu ihr hat? Kate: Sandsturm ist nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Sie respektiert Tüpfelblatt, ist sich aber ihres eigenen Wertes sehr wohl bekannt. Vicky: Ich sollte meinen, dass Sandsturm innerlich sehr stark sein muss, um zu verkraften, dass Tüpfelblatt am Rande ihrer Familie herumschleicht! Aber wenn du Feuersterns Mission gelesen hast, wirst du sehen, dass Feuerstern seine erdgebundene Gefährtin aufrichtig liebt und weiß, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Obwohl die Entscheidung in Wirklichkeit aber für ihn getroffen wurde, weil Tüpfelblatt gestorben ist. Frage: Wieselpfote ist Goldblüte Sohn. Ist Tigerstern sein Vater, oder ist es irgendeine andere Katze? Cherith: Ich glaube, das hat nie jemand festgelegt. Vicky: Irgendeine andere Katze. Frage: Warum ist Millies Beschreibung der von Silberfluss so ähnlich? Cherith: Es gibt nur eine begrenzte Auswahl an Fellfarben für Katzen. Vicky: Weil Graustreif hübsche, graue Katzen mag! Und weil ich einem meiner Mitarbeiter - James - versprochen habe, dass seine eigene Katze im Manga vorkommt. Ich wusste nicht, dass seine Katze Millie genau wie Silberfluss aussieht, aber ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten. Frage: Kommen Millie und Minka in den SternenClan? Vicky: Oh ja, wenn sie das wollen und an ihn glauben. Frage: Empfand Feuerstern Rußpelz gegenüber irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle als sie starb? Kate: Nein, er fühlte sich ihr gegenüber nur verantwortlich, weil sie seine Schülerin war (ich hoffe, ich habe mich da richtig erinnert - es ist jetzt schon sehr lange her!). Sein Herz gehört Sandsturm (und Tüpfelblatt natürlich). Vicky: Nein, Feuerstern sah in Rußpelz nur eine sehr liebe Freundin, die von seiner allererster Schülerin überhaupt zu seiner Heilerin und einer wertgeschätzten Ratgeberin wurde, wenn es darum ging, den Clan zu führen. Schätzt ihn glücklich, dass er nie realisierte, wie sehr Rußpelz ihn geliebt hat! Frage: Hat Häherpfote den Stock geliebt? Kate: Nun hört schon auf mit dem Stock! Vicky: Nicht gerade in ihn verliebt, aber er weiß, dass er sehr wichtig und mit den Katzen, die vor vielen vielen Monden auf dem See-Territorium wandelten, verbunden ist. Er will Antworten, aber der Stock bringt nur noch mehr Fragen auf... Cherith: Nein. Frage: Verratet ihr mir, warum ihr Schlammfell getötet habt? (Ich bin sein größter Fan!!!) Cherith: Na ja, irgendeine Katze musste ja gehen! Tut mir Leid, wenn es der Liebling eines Fans war, aber wenn keine Katze sterben würde, wären die Bücher weder aufregend noch echt. Vicky: Weil ihn ein Dachs angegriffen hat! Frage: Hat Wolkenschweif wirklich Minka geliebt oder wollte er nur, dass sie sich willkommen fühlt? Cherith: Er wollte nur, dass sie sich willkommen fühlt und ihr dabei helfen, sich an ihr neues Leben zu anzupassen. Weil er ein Kerl ist, hat er nicht realisiert, was er Lichtherz damit antat. Frage: Warum passieren Aschenpelz so viele schlimme Dinge? Cherith: Ich weiß nicht, ob sein Leben so schlimm war, verglichen mit anderen. Ich weiß, er hat Eichhornschweif verloren, aber zwischen ihnen hätte das nie funktioniert. Vicky: Manche Katzen/Leute ziehen Pech an, nicht war? Wobei ich geneigt bin, zu sagen, dass man sich seines Glückes selbst Schmied ist. Denkt fröhliche Gedanken, Leute! Frage: Habt ihr Kriegernamen für Bach, Minka und Millie geplant? Oder habt ihr euch erst gar keine ausgedacht? Kate: Minka und Millie haben sich dazu entschieden, ihre eigenen Namen zu behalten, auch wenn Feuerstern ihnen Kriegernamen angeboten hat. Sie fanden, dass sie ihre Loyalität zum Clan nicht damit beweisen müssten, ihre Namen zu ändern. Frage: In Der geheime Blick soll Distelpfote angeblich eine großartige Kämpferin sein und Löwenpfote sehr gut jagen können. In Fluss der Finsternis wird darüber aber nicht geredet. Warum nicht? Cherith: Man muss nicht zwingender weise alle Aspekte in jedem Buch behandeln. Vicky: Weil sie sich von ihren frühen Schülerfähigkeiten fortbewegen und sehen, wie ihre einzigartigen Persönlichkeiten ihre Fähigkeiten beeinflussen. Frage:'Warum habt ihr Feuersterns Persönlichkeit in ''Fluss der Finsternis so sehr geändert? '''Kate: Feuerstern ist sehr erwachsen geworden, seit er Anführer geworden ist - aber ich hoffe, ich habe ihn nicht zu sehr verändert. Ich denke, ich habe mich einfach auf die neueren Charaktere konzentriert. Vicky: Seine Persönlichkeit hat sich nicht endgültig verändert, er hat nur auf neue, angespannte Situationen reagiert und (wie immer) versucht, das Richtige zu tun. Frage: War Blaustern der erste Name, den ihr euch für sie ausgedacht habt? Vicky: Eigentlich nein! In den frühsten Erstentwürfen der Handlung fing sie als "Moonstar" (zu Deutsch: Mondstern) an, aber dann entschied ich, dass keine Katze "Mond" in ihrem Namen haben sollte, weil dieser für die speziellen, spirituellen Orte der Clans reserviert sein soll. Also wurde sie stattdessen Blaustern!* *''Anmerkung: Trotz Vickys Aussage gab es in der Vergangenheit immer mal wieder Clan-Katzen mit "Mond" im Namen, wie beispielsweise Bernsteinmond und Mondblüte.'' Frage: Was lässt Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost in Dämmerung so nahe stehen? Cherith: Sie sind verwandt und sie bewundern sich gegenseitig. Und natürlich haben sie auch noch die Verbindung durch Tigerstern. Wenn die Dinge anders gewesen wären, dass hätten sie sehr enge Freunde sein können. Frage: Wer von euch hat sich Brombeerkralle ausgedacht? Cherith: Ursprünglich war ich das. Als ich Geheimnis des Waldes geschrieben habe, bekam ich ein Kätzchen, das genau auf die Beschreibung von Tigerstern passte, außer der Tatsache, dass er so winzig war! Darum dachte ich, das könnte der Sohn von Tigerstern sein. Aber eine Menge von der Art, wie der Charakter entwickelt wurde, ist von Vicky ausgearbeitet worden. Frage: Was sind eure Einfälle zu Feuersten? Eine Menge Leute sagen, dass er weich geworden ist, weil er so viele Hauskätzchen reinlässt. Kate: Aber er war ein Hauskätzchen! Natürlich wird er dann mehr Vertrauen in Hauskätzchen haben als andere, im Clan geborene Katzen. Das heißt nicht, dass er weich ist, nur unvoreingenommener. Frage: Was wäre mit dem tauben Schneejunges passiert, wenn er nicht vom Habicht davongetragen worden wäre? Kate: Interessante Frage. Ich denke, er hätte sich wie Häherpfote angepasst. Es wäre interessant, die Welt der Clans aus der Sicht einer tauben Katze zu erkunden. Frage: Wieso verhält sich Eichhornschweif so erwachsen? Sie ist immer noch recht jung und ist von einer abenteuerlustigen zu einer weisen, ruhigen Katze geworden. Cherith: Sie hat eine Menge Erfahrungen gemacht, als sie jung war und das hat sie schnell erwachsen werden lassen. Vicky: Ah, du siehst sie nur aus der Sichtweise ihrer Jungen! Sie ist immer noch impulsiv, eigensinnig und ausgelassen aber gegenüber Distelpfote, Häherpfote und Löwenpfote ist sie wie eine Mutter, sodass sie steinalt und unglaublich vernünftig erscheint.* *''Anmerkung: Vicky bezieht sich hier auf Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Distelblatt, da dieser Chat zwischen dem Erscheinen von der englischen Version von Fluss der Finsternis und Verbannt gehalten wurde und zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bekannt war, dass die drei eigentlich die Jungen von Blattsee sind.'' Frage: Wie kann Häherpfote die Farben des Fells der Katzen in seinen Träumen verstehen, wenn er in der Realität doch blind ist und nicht weiß, was Farben sind? Vicky: Er ist eine ganz besondere Katze mit sehr besonderen Kräften. Kate: Er kann in seinen Träumen sehen, so wie andere Katzen sehen können, wenn sie wach sind und er spricht mit dem SternenClan. Am Anfang haben wir in Erwägung gezogen, seine Träume schwarz-weiß zu machen, aber dann haben wir uns entschieden, dass volles Farbsehen sehr viel reicher wäre. Cherith: Na ja, er kann Farben in seinen Träumen sehen. Eine Sache, die Schwierig auszuarbeiten war, ist, wie er Katzen in seinen Träumen wiedererkennen kann, wenn er sie im echten Leben doch nie gesehen hat. Frage: Warum war Distelpfote so besessen, dem Gesetz der Krieger zu folgen, wenn sie es doch selbst gebrochen hat, als sie zum FlussClan gegangen ist? Vicky: Distelpfote ist zum FlussClan gegangen, gerade weil sie das Gesetz der Krieger beschützen und einen unnützen Krieg vermeiden wollte. Sie hat verzweifelt versucht, ihr bestes zu geben, aber manchmal sollte sie nach der Führung von erfahreneren Kriegern fragen. Frage: Wieso ist Feuerpfote so schnell Feuerherz geworden? Birkenpfote musste EWIG warten! Kate: Weil Feuerpfote super fabulös ist (und die Clans während Birkenpfotes Schülerzeit ziemlich abgelenkt waren). Vicky: In Feuerherz' Geschichten haben wir uns schneller durch die Monde bewegt, weil soooo viel passiert ist. Die Katzen werden außerdem nicht automatisch Krieger, sobald sie sechs Monde alt sind.* Sie müssen erst ihr Training beenden und in all ihren Aufgaben Erfolg haben, was bei manchen Katzen länger dauern kann. Die einzige Regel, der Feuerstern folgt, ist die, dass er alle Wurfgeschwister zur selben Zeit zu Kriegern ernennt. Cherith: Feuerpfote kam zu einer kritischen Zeit in den Clan, als sowohl vom SchattenClan als auch vom FlussClan Gefahr ausging, also hatte er eine Menge Gelegenheit, seine Qualitäten als Krieger zu zeigen. Für Birkenpfote war das nicht dasselbe, auch, weil die Reise und das Ansiedeln beim neuen Zuhause so viel Zeit in anspruch nahm. *''Anmerkung: Vicky meint hier eigentlich, dass Schüler nicht sofort nach sechs Monden Krieger werden und nicht, dass sie mit dem Alter von sechs Monden zu welchen werden, da dies das Alter ist, in dem Jungen zu Schülern ernannt werden.'' SchattenClan Frage: Warum habt ihr eines von Bernsteinpelz' Jungen Tigerjunges genannt? Kate: Tigerstern wird im Gedächnis der Clans immer als ein mächtiger Krieger weiterleben - Bernsteinpelz hofft wahrscheinlich, dass seine Stärken in ihrem Jungen weiterleben. Frage: Warum wollte Tigerstern erst DonnerClan-Anführer werden und dann Anführer vom SchattenClan und vom gesamten Wald? Wir wissen, dass er Ergeiz hatte, aber es steht nirgendwo WARUM er Anführer sein wollte. Ich habe nur eine Vermutung und zwar, dass er beim DonnerClan dachte, er könne ihn besser führen als Blaustern und beim SchattenClan/Wald, weil er Macht wollte. Aber warum genau? Kate: Warum will überhaupt irgendjemand Anführer sein? Ich nehme einfach an, dass einige Leute es einfach mögen, andere herumzukommandieren. :) Das und die Tatsache, dass Tigerstern schlichtweg gemein war. Vicky: Gute Frage - und ich kann sie nicht zu genau beantworten, denn dies wird in einem zukünftigen Buch behandelt werden. Ich kann allerdings sagen, dass Tigerstern mit den besten Absichten, ein starker, loyaler DonnerClan-Krieger zu sein, anfing. Allerdings wurde er desillusioniert, als der Clan anders angeführt wurde, wie er es für richtig gehalten hätte. Die Ironie ist, dass er ein großartiger SchattenClan-Anführer war - wenn du davon absiehst, dass er alle HalbClan-Katzen töten und den gesamten Wald erobern wollte. Cherith: Manche Leute wollen einfach nur Macht, wie du auch an unserer Geschichte siehst. Vielleicht fangen sie an zu denken, sie könnten es besser machen als die gegenwärtigen Anführer, aber oftmals wird daraus nur der Wille zu herrschen. Frage: Wie muss sich Tigerjunges gerade fühlen? Warum hat Bernsteinpelz ihn so genannt, ich dachte, sie hasst Tigerstern! Vicky: Wir werden in zukünftigen Büchern mehr über Tigerjunges erfahren. Bernsteinpelz hat ihren Vater nicht gehasst - sie hat den DonnerClan verlassen, um bei ihm zu sein, oder etwa nicht? Sie hat seine Stärke und seine Hingebung respektiert und ist sehr traurig, dass er nicht als ein großartiger Krieger geerhrt werden kann, wegen all der schlechten Dinge, die er getan hat. Frage: Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass ihr für ein Junges den Namen "Flammenjunges" gewählt habt? Vicky: Ich liebe den Klang davon und es passt zu einem Jungen mit einem feuerfarbenen Pelz. Frage: Ist Flammenjunges' Name mit Feuerstern verbunden? Vicky: Nein, außer, dass sie beide nach ihren feurigen Pelzen benannt wurden. WindClan Frage: Ist Nachtwolke Krähenfeders wahre Liebe? Oder ist sie nur ein "Zusatz", um ihm zur seiner Loyalität gegenüber dem WindClan zu helfen? War seine wahre Liebe Blattsee oder Federschweif? Vicky: Gute Frage. Ich nehme an ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Nachtwolke NICHT Krähenfeders wahre Liebe ist. Er hat sie als seine Gefährtin gewählt, um dem WindClan zu beweisen, dass er wirklich loyal ist und nicht wieder in die Versuchung kommt, mit einer DonnerClan-Katze abzuhauen. Was seine "wahre" Leibe angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich deswegen schon entschieden habe. Aber das muss ich, denn diese Frage muss schon bald beantwortet werden! Frage: Wer ist Krähenfeders Vater? Ich habe die Vermutung, dass es Lahmfuß ist. Cherith: Ich denke nicht, dass wir jemals erwähnten, wer sein Vater ist. Nur, dass seine Mutter Aschenfuß, die WindClan-Stellvertreterin ist. Vicky: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer Krähenfeders Vater ist, ehrlich gesagt. Es gibt eine Menge Katzen im Wind-, Fluss- und SchattenClan, die nicht in der Hierarchie gelistet werden, weil die nicht in den Geschichten auftauchen. Anmerkung: Im Nachhinein wurde bestätigt, dass Lahmfuß tatsächlich der Vater von Krähenfeder ist.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Frage: Warum ist Krähenfeder so unhöflich zu Blattsee? Vicky: Ist er unhöflich? Oder einfach nur unbehaglich, weil er weiß, dass jede Katze von der Affäre der beiden weiß? Was passiert ist, muss ihnen sooooo peinlich sein. Mir wäre es das jedenfalls. Frage: Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Kurzstern/bart sehr gut mit Feuerstern befreundet war ... warum also ist er jetzt, wo er Anführer des WindClans ist, so gemein und barsch zu Feuerstern? Vicky: Als Kurzstern der Anführer des WindClans wurde, wollte er seinen Clan stark und unabhängig machen. Aber dem Clan wurde in der Vergangenheit so oft vom DonnerClan geholfen, dass die anderen Clans den WindClan nicht so sehr respektierten, wie Kurzstern das wollte. Er versuchte, Feuerstern zu sagen, dass er sich nicht einmischen solle, dieser wollte seinem alten Freund in seinen verzwickten, frühen Tagen als Anführer helfen. Schlussendlich sah Kurzstern nur einen Weg, um seinen Clan stark und unabhängig zu machen: indem er seiner Freundschaft mit Feuerstern den Rücken kehrte. FlussClan Frage: Hätte der SternenClan ein Zeichen, dass Mottenflügel eine Heilerin werden soll, geschickt, wenn Habichtfrost den Mottenflügel nicht vor Schmutzfells Bau gelegt hätte? Oder wussten sie einfach, dass Habichtfrost dies tun würde? Kate: Interessant! Ich denke, der SternenClan hat nichts mit Habichtfrost bösen Verschwörungen zu tun, sie müssen nur mit den Konsequenzen verkehren - die gar nicht so schlimm sind. Obwohl Mottenflügel nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, ist sie eine pflichtbewusste/gewissenhafte und hingebungsvolle Heilerin. Vicky: Eine ausgezeichnete Frage! Und ich denke, die Antwort ist NEIN, denn der SternenClan hätte niemals einen Heiler erwählt, der nicht an sie glaubt (schluckt). Aber sie wissen, dass Mottenflügel ein gutes Herz hat und sehr hingebungsvoll ist, wenn es darum geht, ihre Clangefährten zu heilen, weshalb sie bereit sind, sich ihrer fehlenden Bindung zu ihnen anzupassen. Cherith: Wer weiß? Wahrscheinlich würden sie das, da sie eine sehr gute Heilerin ist und eine noch viel bessere wäre, wenn Habichtfrost nicht ihren Glauben zerstört hätte. Frage: Warum habt ihr ein Junges Schniefjunges genannt? Kate: Es ist ein großartiger Name. Meine Katze Miu-miu niest ständig- Es ist so niedlich und der Gedanke an ein niesendes Junges noch viel mehr! Vicky: Weil er sich kurz nach der Geburt eine Erkältung eingefangen und nicht aufgehört hat, zu niesen! Oder er hatte vielleicht eine Moosallergie... SternenClan und Wald der Finsternis Frage: Ist Moorkralle im Wald der Finsternis? Cherith: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... Er war nicht vollkommen böse und zudem auch gute Gründe anzunehmen, der wahre Anführer des WindClans zu sein. Vicky: Ich denke nicht, dass er dafür böse genug war. Ich habe etwas mit ihm Mitleid gehabt, als er nach Riesensterns Tod Anführer werden wollte, da er jahrelang Stellvertreter gewesen war. Ich denke, der SternenClan würde sich genauso fühlen; und obwohl sie Riesensterns Entscheidung unterstützen und Kurzstern seine neun Leben geben würden, würden sie ihn nicht weiter bestrafen, indem sie ihn verbannen. Frage: Wie kann Tigerstern die lebenden Clans vom Ort ohne Sterne sehen? Kate: Ich nehme an, er benutzt dieselbe Methode wie der SternenClan :) Vicky: Er kann nicht in alle Clans sehen, seine Sicht ist also begrenzter, als die des SternenClans. Die Vorstellung, dass die Kriegerahnen auf die Katzen unten herabblicken ist absichtlich unerklärlich gelassen - es ist nicht so, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Wolken im Himmel sitzen! Frage: Vom SternenClan wird gesagt, dass er im Himmel wandelt, aber wie können sie das in Wahrheit überhaupt? Cherith: Das ist einfach, was sie tun! Vicky: Können wir das einfach als Rätsel belassen, so wie das zentrale Element jedes Glaubens? Ich erwähne den Gott im Himmel mal als offensichtliches Beispiel, aber die meisten religiösen Überzeugungen glauben an eine Art spirituelles Wesen, dass auf Sterbliche herab (oder herauf oder seitlich auf sie) schaut. So weit es die Katzen in den Clans betrifft, glauben diese daran, dass ihre Kriegerahnen im Himmel von winzigen Sternen im Silbervlies (den wir als Milchstraße kennen) repräsentiert werden. Davo ausgehend ist es dann also nur noch eine logische Schlussfolgerung anzunehmen, dass diese Alt-Katzen im Himmel herumtrotten. Frage: Werden Mottenflügel und Wolkenschweif in den SternenClan kommen? Cherith: Ich denke, das werden sie und sie werden sehr, sehr überrascht sein. Vicky stimmt dem aber eventuell nicht zu! Frage: Einer meiner Freunde möchte gerne wissen, warum Tigerstern und Habichtfrost nicht tot bleiben wollen; sie erscheinen immer irgendeiner Katze! Vicky: Weil sie böse UND stur sind! Und immer noch rücksichtslos entschlossen, die Kontrolle über den Wald zu übernehmen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, andere Katzen zu manipulieren, indem sie in ihren Träumen herumstampfen. Cherith: Na ja, sie sind tot, aber sie können empfänglichen Katzen immer noch genauso erscheinen wie Katzen des SternenClans das können. Frage: Dunkelstreif schien ziemliche Angst am Ort ohne Sterne zu haben. Wieso das? Cherith: Weil er ein Feigling ist. Er ist Tigerstern gefolgt, weil er eine stärkere Katze um sich herum brauchte, und jetzt ist er allein. Vicky: Weil es ein sehr gruseliger Ort ist! Er hat nicht verstanden, wieso der SternenClan nicht so war, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hat, weil er annahm, dass er dorthin kommen würde. Er wollte wissen, wo all die anderen Katzen waren und wieso es die ganze Zeit über dunkel ist. Armer Dunkelstreif. Frage: Ist es möglich, dass nicht nur der SternenClan Kräfte wie das Vergeben von neun Leben besetzt, sondern dass auch die Katzen des Ortes ohne Sterne Kräfte haben? Cherith: Sie haben sicherlich auch irgendwelche Kräfte, wie beispielsweise lebenden Katzen zu erscheinen oder in Träumen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie jemals so mächtig wie der SternenClan sein können. Sie können sicherlich keine Leben geben. Vicky: Hmmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Ort ihne Sterne es den Kriegerahnen ermöglicht, solche wichtigen Kräfte zu besitzen. BlutClan Stamm des eilenden Wassers Frage: Was meinte Sturmpelz, als er sagte "Großartig, jetzt darf ich mir noch einmal von vorne anhören, dass ich tot bin" am Ende von Fluss der Finsternis? Vicky: Als er und Bach zum ersten Mal von Steinsager weggeschickt wurden, verkündete Steinsager, dass sie für den Stamm des eilenden Wassers offiziell tot wären. Sturmpelz erwartet, dass Steinsager so etwas sagt wie "Du kannst nicht hier sein, du bist tot!", wenn sie zurückgehen. Außerhalb der Clans Frage: Gibt es einen Himmel für Einzelläufer, Streuner und Hauskätzchen? Kate: Das hoffe ich. Hoffentlich kommen Hauskätzchen irgendwohin, wo es bequeme Sofas gibt (ich weiß, das wäre der Ort, an den meine Hauskätzchen hingehen wollten). Frage: Gab es einst mehr Stämme, wie es von Stein in Die letzten Geheimnisse angedeutet wird? Vicky: Es gibt noch eine Menge an Vorgeschichte über die Clans und Stämme, die noch nicht enthüllt wurden, aber darüber werden wir mehr in der zweiten Hälfte von Die Macht der drei und der vierten Staffel erfahren. Also ja, es wesentlich mehr Gemeinschaften wilder Katzen, von denen unsere vier Clans nur träumen können! Frage: Was ist mit Prinzessin, Feuersterns Schwester passiert? Kate: Sie lebt immer noch ein gemütliches Hauskätzchenleben mit ihren Zweibeinern und wird jedes Jahr fetter - genau wie meine Katze Flower. Vicky: Sie blieb im Zweibeinerort zurück, als die Clans den Wald verließen. Feuerstern hat sich von ihr verabschiedet in dem Wissen, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen wird. Sehr traurig, aber beide wissen, wie glücklich und gewöhnt Prinzessin an ihr Leben als Hauskätzchen ist und gleichermaßen würde sie nie versuchen Feuerstern dazu zu überreden, den Wald zu verlassen. Frage: Wenn Stein in den Tunneln war, als Fallendes Blatt ertrank, wie kommt es, dass er dann nicht ertrunken ist? Vicky: Denkst du, er wäre im Tunnel gewesen? Meinst du nicht, dass er die Tunnel vielleicht so gut kannte, dass er von einem Ort wusste, zu dem er hingehen könnte, wenn sie fluteten? Frage: Wird es irgendwelche guten Hunde in der Reihe geben? Sie wären mächtige Verbündete. Vicky: Sie wären großartige Verbündete, da stimme ich zu. Aber es gibt eine große Sprachbarriere zusätzlich vom natürlichen Instinkt, der überwunden werden müsste.* *''Anmerkung: In den Mangas werden diese beiden Probleme überwunden: Zum einen gibt es Millie, die die Hundesprache sprechen und verstehen kann und zum anderen die Hunde bei Mikuschs Hof, die Rabenpfote und Mikusch zusammen mit einer DonnerClan-Patrouille geholfen haben, einige BlutClan-Streuner zu vertreiben.'' Clanleben und Territorium, Traditionen und ähnliches Frage: Gehen Heiler zweimal im Monat zum Mondsee? Schließlich ist der Halbmond zweimal im Monat, oder? Vicky: Ja, das tun sie, denn wie du sagtest hat der Monat zweimal Halbmond. Heiler müssen sehr fit sein! Frage:'''Diese Frage hat mich geplagt, seit ich Sneezekit (Schniefjunges) in der Liste gesehen habe ... Gibt es bestimmte Muster bei der Namensgebung, von denen die Fans wissen sollen? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es in den ersten sechs Büchern strenge Richtlinien zu geben schien, wie eine Katze benannt wird. Aber als die Reihe fortfuhr ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Verhalten ein wenig vernachlässigt wurde. Gibt es dafür einen Grund oder gab es keinen "festgelegten" Standard für Namen? '''Vicky: Hmmm. Alle Jungen werden "Irgendetwas-Junges" genannt, bis sie mit sechs Monden zu Schülern ernannt und zu "Irgendetwas-Pfote" werden. Um ca. sechs weitere Monde herum erhalten sie ihren Kriegernamen, der (meistens) entweder auf einem Charakterzug, einer Angewohnheit oder auf dem physischen Aussehen der Katze basiert. Der erste Teil ihres Namens ist dabei oftmals schon ein Hinweis dafür. So weit wir wissen, haben wir unsere Methode, die Katzen zu benennen nie geändert! Cherith: Es gab nie ein wirklich festgelegtes Muster. Denk daran, dass wir, als wir mit dem Schreiben der Bücher begonnen haben, nie gedacht hätten, dass sie so groß würden. Man könnte also sagen, dass wir aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus arbeiten! Frage: Wo liegt das Territorium des WolkenClans in Relation zum See-Territorium? Cherith: Meine Geografie ist furchtbar, aber ich denke, dass sie ziemlich weit voneinander entfernt sind, da der Fluss in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verläuft, in die die Clans gereist sind, um den See zu finden. Vicky, bitte korrigier mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Vicky: Das WolkenClan-Territorium liegt nördlich vom Alten Wald - Feuerstern und Sandsturm folgen dem Fluss aufwärts, am WindClan vorbei und halten sich auf der Ostseite der Berge entlang auf (weil sie auf dem Weg zur Schlucht nicht in die Nähe der Berge kommen. Also liegt der WolkenClan, in Relation zum See-Territorium, nordöstlich auf der anderen Seite der Berge. Frage: Was, meint ihr, wären die Kriegernamen von einigen der "verlorenen" Katzen (z.B. Rabenpfote, Wieselpfote, Weidenpfote, Maulwurfpfote, Schneejunges, Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges)? Cherith: Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn sie sterben, bevor sie ihren Namen erhalten, denkt sich niemand einen Namen für sie aus. Kate: Sie für all diese Katzen jetzt Namen auszudenken würde zu lange dauern, fürchte ich. Aber ich werde später darüber nachdenken. Vicky: Mensch, ich weiß es nicht! Sich neue Kriegernamen auszudenken ist sooooooo schwer (auch wenn ihr es so einfach aussehen lasst mit euren tollen Listen!), dass ich keine guten Ideen auf Namen verschwende, die es nie geben wird, fürchte ich. Frage: Vicky, wie alt ist eine Katze durchschnittlich, wenn er/sie den Ältesten beitritt? Vicky: Gute Frage. Das kommt sehr auf den physischen Zustand der Katze an. "Älteste" ist ein eher irreführender Begriff, denn eigentlich werden damit Katzen gemeint, die nicht mehr dazu fähig sind, für den Clan zu jagen und zu patrouillieren, so wie der arme Langschweif. Es gibt da eine WindClan-Katze namens Bleifuß,* der fast sofort nach seiner Ernennung zum Krieger ein Ältester wurde, da er eine Krankheit hat, die ihn sehr schwach macht (ein Tierartz würde dies als eine Nierenerkrankung diagnostizieren, denke ich). Wenn eine Katze gesund ist (und Glück hat), können sie wahrscheinlich sechs oder sieben Jahre bestehen bleiben, bevor sie den Ältesten beitreten. Ich weiß, dass wirkt wie ein sehr junges Alter im Vergleich zu Hauskätzchen, aber das Leben einer Clan-Katze ist sehr hart! *''Anmerkung: *Bleifuß stammt eigentlich aus dem FlussClan.'' Frage: Ich frage mich ... in Vor dem Sturm habt ihr erwähnt, dass die Beeren der Eibe so giftig sind, dass sie Todesbeeren heißen. Warum aber ist der neue Schülerbau in einem Eibebusch? Ich muss das einfach wissen... Vicky: Es ist ein unfruchtbarer Eibenbusch (solche existieren!), was bedeutet, dass er keine Beeren produziert. Das positive daran sind die dichten Äste, die hervorragenden Schutz für junge Katzen bieten und einen angenehmen Duft im Bau verbreiten. Frage: In einem der vorherigen Chats habt ihr gemeint, der Mondstein wäre ein Stück Quarz. Hätten die Clans für Dinge wie Jade ähnliche Namen wie Mondstein, wenn sie diese finden würden? Cherith: Wenn sie so etwas in der Art finden würden, dann würden sie es benennen, also ja. Vicky: Ja, der Mondstein war ein großer alter Klumpen Quarz. Ich nehme an, es ist möglich, dass sie Jade einen Namen geben würden, wenn sie es fänden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch weitere Halbedelsteine aufstöbern werden. Aber eine interessante Frage! Frage: Sind die Tunnel mit dem SchattenClan-Territorium verbunden? Kate: Das hoffe ich. Aber keine Katze hat bis jetzt den Weg gefunden. Cherith: Wenn sie das sind, dann hat noch keine Katze sie entdeckt. Vicky: Nein, sie verlaufen nur zwischen dem DonnerClan und dem WindClan. Frage: Funktionieren die Heilkräuter, die die Heiler benutzen auch im echten Leben? Kate: Ich mache so viele Nachforschungen wie ich kann, über Heilkräuter - die meisten von ihnen werden dazu benutzt, um Krankheiten zu kurieren, allerdings würde ich nicht empfehlen, sie zu Hause auszuprobieren, sofern du nicht ein ausgebildeter Herbalist bist! Cherith: Die Kräuter sind größtenteils aus einem Kräuterbuch entnommen, dass von einem Mann namens Nicholas Culpeper im 16. Jahrhundert* geschrieben wurde. Das heißt die Menschen glaubten einst, dass sie funktionieren würden und einige tun das sogar auch. Aber versuch niemals sie zu benutzen. Vicky: Wir benutzen einen Text aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert, Culpepers Kräuterbuch, als Quelle für pflanzliche Heilmittel. Nicholas Culpeper war zu einer Zeit ein Arzt, in der Doktoren statt pharmazeutischen Entwicklungen das benutzen mussten, was auch immer in der natürlichen Welt auftrat. Vieles von dem, was er aufgezeichnet hat, wurde mit großem Erfolg verwendet, in der Hinsicht also ja, die Kräuter haben HISTORISCH gesehen schon einen kleinen Nutzen, aber bitte, bitte, bitte, verwende niemals Warrior Cats anstelle eines Tierarztes, um deine kranken Haustiere zu behandeln! *''Anmerkung: *Cherith meint hier eigentlich das 17. Jahrhundert, da besagtes Buch erstmals 1652, also im 17. Jahrhundert veröffentlich wurde.'' Frage: Können Anführer zurücktreten? Kate: Ich nehme an, wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass es zum Besten des Clans ist, könnten sie das... Cherith: Das könnten sie vielleicht, wenn sie zu krank sind, um sich vernünftig um den Clan zu kümmern, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das funktionieren könnte. Könnten sie ihre Neun Leben zurückgeben? (Vicky?) Aber denk an die Zeit, als der SchattenClan Braunstern vertrieben hat, Braunstern in den Augen des SternenClans aber immer noch als Anführer angesehen wurde und der SternenClan Nachtpelz nicht seine Neun Leben gegeben hat. Vicky: Ja, wenn sie denken, es ist zum Besten des Clans. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, wie sich der SternenClan darüber fühlen würde, einen weiteren Satz von Neun Leben zu erlassen. Das würde eine Menge zusätzliche Stärke für einen Clan bedeuten. Aber, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wenn ein Anführer sich dazu entscheidet, zurückzutreten, müsste er zum Mondsee reisen, es dem SternenClan selbst sagen und damit alle verbliebenen Leben bis auf eines verlieren, um aus ihr wieder eine gewöhnliche Katze zu machen.* *''Anmerkung: Diese Frage und ihre Antworten wurde vor Blausterns Prophezeiung gestellt, in der Kiefernstern als Anführer zurücktritt.'' Frage: Was passiert mit Katzen, die nicht an den SternenClan glauben? Bitte lasst meinen kostbaren Wolkenschweif nicht nirgendwo hingehen wenn er stirbt. Vicky: Wolkenschweif ist so liebenswert, ich erwarte, dass der SternenClan alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, um seinen Geist in ihren wunderbaren Wald zu schleifen! Cherith: Ich würde meinen, sie werden danach beurteilt, wie sie gelebt haben, also würde Wolkenschweif dem SternenClan beitreten. Ich hoffe, Vicky stimmt dem zu. Frage: Ist es einer Katze möglich, zweimal vom SternenClan neun Leben zu erhalten? Cherith: Ich denke nicht, denn nachdem sie ihr letztes Leben verlieren, würden sie tot sein und sich dem SternenClan anschließen. Vicky: Nein. Gott sei Dank - nicht einmal ich könnte es ertragen, eine Katze achtzehn Mal zu töten! Frage: Als Feuerstern sein erstes Leben verliert, wird gesagt dass er eine blasse Kopie von sich selbst sah. Wird diese Kopie stetig kräftiger, wenn die Anführer weitere Leben verlieren? Oder ist das bei jedem Anführer unterschiedlich? Vicky: Mit jedem verlorenen Leben wird ihr Abbild im SternenClan in der Tat immer kräftiger, bis ihre gesamte Gestalt bei den Kriegerahnen sitzt. Frage: Wie viele Meilen/Kilometer mussten die Clans reisen, um zum See zu gelangen? Vicky: Ich habe dabei nicht in Meilen gedacht, sondern in Form von Tagesreisen. Ich denke, Katzen könnten drei oder vier Meilen (ca. 4,83km bzw. 6,44km) am Tag reisen, und sie sind einen Mond lang marschiert, also sind das in etwa 100 Meilen (ca. 160,93km). Ganz schön weit! Frage: Kann eine Anführerin Junge haben? Cherith: Nein - das würde zu viel von ihrer Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit erfordern. Eine Kätzin, die allerdings bereits Junge hatte, kann Stellvertreterin und dann Anführerin werden, wenn die Jungen aus der Kinderstube sind. Vicky: Das könnte sie, aber es würde es für sie noch mehr erschweren, den Clan anzuführen und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige der etwas traditionelleren Katzen ein bisschen Aufstand machen würden. Frage: Mit fünf Clans im Wald - also mit dem WolkenClan - waren die Territorien kleiner? Wie haben die Clans sich mit weniger Beute versorgt? Oder gab es damals keinen Zweibeinerort? Cherith: Du hast recht, es gab keinen Zweibeinerort. Die WolkenClan-Katzen wurden vertrieben, als der Zweibeinerort auf ihrem Territorium gebaut wurde. Frage: Wieso dürfen Heiler keine Jungen haben? Cherith: Weil sie ihrem Clan gegenüber so viele Verantwortungen haben. Genau so, wie weibliche Anführer keine Jungen haben können. Eine Kätzin mit Jungen muss sich 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche um sie kümmern, da bleibt keine Zeit für etwas anderes. Ich nehme an, männliche Heiler könnten ungestraft davonkommen, aber ich denke, das würde ihrer Verbindung mit dem SternenClan und der Notwendigkeit, sich um ihren gesamten Clan wie die eigenen Jungen zu kümmern, im Weg stehen. Anderes Warrior Cats allgemein Frage: Was hat euch dazu inspiriert, Warrior Cats zu schreiben? Vicky: Warrior Cats ergab sich, weil unser Publizierer, HarperCollins, mich gebeten hatte, mir eine Fantasy-Geschichte über Wildkatzen auszudenken. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich darüber nicht allzu begeistert war, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, mir genügend Ideen ausdenken zu können. Kate wurde mit ans Bord geholt, kurz nachdem die erste Handlung herausgekloppt worden war. Cherith habe ich eingeladen beim dritten Buch mitzumachen, weil ich wusste, dass sie eine brilliante Schreiberin war, die Katzen liebt. Eine Geschichte hat sich auf sechs ausgedeht, dann neun, dann zwölf und jetzt gibt es über dreißig Bücher. Frage: Sind die Stammbäume auf warriorcats.com* offiziell? Immerhin haben sie viele Fehler. Vicky: Sie sind absolut nicht offiziell. Es macht mir auch nichts, zuzugeben, dass ich absolut dagegen war, Stammbäume auf die offizielle Seite zu stellen, da ich wusste, dass sie (besonders in der ersten Staffel) keinen Sinn ergeben würden. Die Stammbäume wurden vo jemandem erstellt, die der Reihe gegenüber sehr hingebungsvoll ist, jedoch ist sie keine der Erins. Es tut uns allen leid für die Inkonsistenzen. Vergebt uns? *traurige Augen Smily* :*''Anmerkung: Gemeint ist hier natürlich die englische Warrior Cats Seite und nicht die Deutsche.'' Frage: Wie denkt ihr euch all diese Namen aus? Cherith: Mit großen Schwierigkeiten, manchmal! Aber zwischen uns dreien bekommen wir das hin. Ich liebe es, wenn mir ein guter Name einfällt! Vicky: Mit großen Schwierigkeiten! Wir sind euch extrem dankbar für all eure Ideen, besonders für die endlosen Listen, die mir gegeben wurden, während ich im Oktober auf einer Tour war. Im Grunde benutzen wir die Dinge, die natürlich in der Katzenwelt auftauchen - Farbe, Wetter, Natur, Angewohnheiten - und fügen sie zusammen, um Namen zu machen, die einfach zu sagen sind (und zu schreiben - ich habe immer Probleme bei Squirrelflight!) Frage: Wird es jemals eine Staffel oder ein Buch aus der Sicht eines anderen Clans geben, wie z.B. den FlussClan? Wie wäre es mit einem Buch, in dem das Leben des SternenClans die Hauptrolle spielt?* Vicky: Ich habe lange und angestrengt darüber nachgedacht, ein Buch aus dem Blickwinkel eines anderen Clans und nicht des DonnerClans zu schreiben. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass es nicht mit den uns bereits bekannten Charakteren funktionieren könnte, da es sehr verwirrend werden würde - sowohl uns als auch euch! -, mit den ganzen umgedrehten Sichtweisen. Aber für ein Special Adventure über die allerersten Clans habe ich beschlossen, dass es die Sichtweise aller fünf Katzen beinhalten soll. Eine für jeden der frühen Clans** Cherith: Ich würde gerne ein Buch über den SternenClan schreiben. Bitte, bitte, Vicky? Anmerkung: *Diese Frage wurde lange vor dem Erscheinen von Special Adventures wie ''Streifensterns Bestimmung o.ä. gestellt. ** Vicky deutet hier an, dass ein Special Adventure über die Clangründer in Planung ist. Tatsächlich gibt es dazu aber keinerlei genauere Informationen und ein Special Adventure, wie sie es hier beschreibt, ist nie erschienen. Zwar gibt es Mottenflugs Vision, welches zur Zeit der frühen Clans spielt, jedoch ist dieses Buch ausschließlich aus der Sicht von Mottenflug geschrieben und nur die fünfte Staffel ist aus der Sicht der Clangründer - mit Ausnahme von Schatten - geschrieben worden.'' Frage: Werden die Warrior Cats sich jemals mit Zweibeinern, Hunden, etc. anfreunden? Cherith: Nein, ich denke nicht. Ihre Leben liegen zu weit auseinander. Vicky: Nicht alle Krieger hassen Zweibeiner, besonders nicht diejenigen, die einst Hauskätzchen waren oder Graustreif, der sehr freundlich behandelt wurde, als er aus dem Wald weggebracht wurde. Aber ich kann mir keine andauernden Freundschaften zwischen einem tätigen Clan-Krieger und einem Zweibeiner vorstellen, weil Zweibeiner nicht die Wichtigkeit eines Kriegerlebens verstehen würden. Was Hunde angeht, so wäre das wegen der Sprachbarriere ziemlich schwierig. Frage: Wie bekommt ihr Ideen für Prophezeiungen? Cherith: Vicky denkt sehr angestrengt nach! Vicky: Ich weiß nicht, sie tauchen einfach in meinem Kopf auf. Vielleicht schickt der SternenClan sie mir...? Frage: Bei welchen von allen möglichen Katzen würde es euch derzeit am schwersten fallen, sie zu töten? Kate: Birkenfall und natürlich Graustreif Cherith: Blattsee. Ich würde wollen, dass sie ein wenig Glück erfährt, aber Vicky ist so grausam! Frage: Viele der Persönlichkeiten der Katzen von vorherigen Büchern haben sich geändert. Liegt es daran, dass es schwer ist, so viele Persönlichkeiten intakt zu halten? Oder ändert ihr sie aus einem anderen Grund? Kate: Manchmal ist es notwendig, einen Charakter ein wenig zu biegen, damit es zur Handlung passt. Wir versuchen, sie so konsistent wie möglich zu halten. Die Katzen haben komplexe Persönlichkeiten - und sie zeigen unterschiedliche Facetten ihrer Persönlichkeiten, wenn sie mit neuen Dilemmas oder Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert werden. Cherith: Ich denke, sie haben sich verändert, genau wie Leute das tun, denn sie werden älter und machen verschiedene Erfahrungen. Vicky: Die Persönlichkeiten der Katzen ändern sich nicht, aber die Erzählperspektive ändert sich. Häherpfote wird z.B. nicht denselben Feuerstern sehen, den Eichhornschweif sieht! Das ist das tolle daran, die Blickpunkte und Hauptcharaktere zu wechseln: Du legst auf Schritt und Tritt eine neue Ebene ihrer Persönlichkeit offen! Frage: Stimmt es, dass ihr einmal mehr Bücher als Harry Potter verkauft habt? Vicky: Wir schlagen Harry Potter häufiger auf den Büchercharts, yay! Aber immer nur für eine oder zwei Wochen auf einmal. Insgesamt hat NIEMAND mehr Bücher verkauft als J.K. Rowling! Oh, sehr wichtige Neuigkeit: Wenn du dir die New York Times Bestseller-Liste für Kapitelbücher morgen anschaust, wirst du DARK RIVER (= Fluss der Finsternis) AUF PLATZ EINS SEHEN! Yay! Bücher Frage: Wer ist auf dem Cover von Fluss der Finsternis*? Kate: Ich denke, dass das Heidepfote ist - Vicky weiß es mit Sicherheit. *''Anmerkung: Gemeint ist hier das Cover der englischen Version und aller, bei denen das Cover übernommen wurde. Auf dem deutschen Cover von Fluss der Finsternis ist Löwenpfote.Veröffentlicht worden durch die beigelegten Sticker. '''Frage:' Schlagt ihr beide (Cherith und Kate) jemals Änderungen bei der Handlung von Warrior Cats vor oder haltet ihr euch immer an das, was Vicky schreibt? Cherith: Ich schlage Verbesserungen vor, wenn ich der Meinung bin, eine gute Idee zu haben. Vicky und ich diskutieren diese dann. Oftmals baut sie sie dann auch ein. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich gerne mit Vicky arbeite - wir haben solch großartige Diskussionen über Warrior Cats. Frage: Auf dem Cover von Der geheime Blick* schaut Löwenpfote auf das WindClan-Territorium, wenn man es aus seiner Sicht betrachtet. Diese Theorie ist irgendwie war geworden, weil Löwenpfote in Fluss der Finsternis mit Heidepfote die Grenzen überquert. War das Coverbild von Der geheime Blick so denn geplant? Vicky: Ja! *''Anmerkung: *Gemeint ist hier das Cover der englischen Originalversion.'' Frage: Habt ihr jemals Watership Down von Richard Adams (glaube ich) gelesen und daraus Inspiration für Warrior Cats entnommen? Cherith: Ja, ich mag Watership Down sehr, aber wurde nie davon inspiriert. Das musst du Vicky fragen - es ist ein Buch, das Warrior Cats nicht unähnlich ist. Watership Down hat eine Menge Tierbücher inspiriert. Vicky: Ich habe Watership Down gelesen - um genau zu sein liegt die Farm meines Vaters, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, sehr sehr nah beim echten Watership Down, das heißt ich habe immer nach sprechenden Hasen auf den Feldern ausschau gehalten - ich denke aber nicht, dass es mich beim Schreiben von Warrior Cats direkt beeinflusst hat. Zumal ich mir die Katzen nicht als Tiere, sondern als winzige, haarige Leute, die komplexe Menschensituationen durchleben, vorstelle. Frage: Wie lange dauert es, ein normaldickes Buch zu schreiben? Cherith: Ich brauche normalerweise ca. zwei Monate um ein Staffelbuch zu schreiben, sobald Vicky mir den Handlungsstrang gibt. Dann überarbeitet Vicky dies und ich schreibe es um, was nicht sehr lange dauert. Ich habe schon eins in kürzerer Zeit als das gemacht, aber das ist harte Arbeit! Frage: Wer ist die Katze auf dem Cover von Dämmerung?* Vicky: Das ist Krähenfeder! *''Anmerkung: *Gemeint ist hier das Cover der englischen Originalversion.'' Personen Frage: Welche ist eure Lieblingskatze? Vicky: Die Katze, die ich am meisten bewundere ist Rußpelz, da sie so ein stoischer, tapferer und kluger Charakter ist. Ich wäre gerne mehr wie sie! Oder hätte sie zumindest als beste Freundin. Der Charakter, zu dem ich mir am liebsten Handlungen ausdenke ist Brombeerkralle, weil niemand wirklich weiß, ob er gut oder böse ist. Grauzonen, meine Freunde, Grauzonen. Cherith: Meine Lieblingskatze ist Blattsee, weil ich verstehen kann, wie sie sich fühlt. Ich habe auch Brombeerkralle lieb und über ihn kann man großartig schreiben, weil - wie Vicky schon meinte - wir nicht so viel darüber wissen, was in ihm vor sich geht. Kate: Abgesehen von Gelbzahn liebe ich Sandsturm, weil sie tatkräftig ist und keine Angst hat, Feuerstern genau zu sagen, was sie denkt. Frage: Welchen Charakter hast du am liebsten entwickelt? Kate: Momentan wäre das Häherpfote. Frage: Was magst und hasst du daran, berühmt zu sein? Und magst du die Tatsache, dass einige Leute eure Ideen kopieren werden, um ihre Fangeschichte zu schreiben? Kate: Ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt nicht berühmt, allerdings ist es schön Fanpost zu erhalten - dadurch fühle ich mich besonders :) Und es erfreut mich so viele junge Autoren zu inspirieren. Das macht mich stolz. Frage: Wenn ihr eine Szene in Warrior Cats umschreiben könntet, welche wäre das? Cherith: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt irgendetwas umschreiben wollen würde. Wenn ich es geschrieben habe, Vicky es bearbeitet hat und ich es umgeschrieben habe, sind wir ziemlich zufrieden damit. Allerdings würde ich gern die Fehler aufheben! Vicky: Keine. Sie sind alle perfekt! :) Frage: Wer von den dreien Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und Distelpfote ist euer Favorit? Cherith: Über Häherpfote zu schreiben ist am interessantesten. Die Katze, die ich am liebsten mag ist Distelpfote, auch wenn Löwenpfote sehr knapp dahinter liegt. Vicky: Ich versuche zu erreichen, dass sie alle interessante Handlungsstränge und starke Charakterzüge haben, damit Kate und Cherith gefallen daran haben, über sie zu schreiben. Sie wechseln sich mit der "Führung" der Geschichte ab und ich nehme an, dass sie in Höchstform sind, wenn sie in den Mittelpunkt gerückt werden und die anderen hinter sich herziehen. Frage: Was ist euer Lieblingsbuch? Vicky: Buch sechs der ersten Staffel: Stunde der Finsternis. Wahrhaftig brilliant! Kate: Von den Warrior Cats Büchern mag ich Gefährliche Spuren - es war so tempogeladen und gut geschrieben. Als ich ein Kind war, liebte ich die Carbonel Bücher (die - nicht sehr überraschend - von einer Katze handeln). Cherith: Ohhh, Kate, Carbonel mochte ich auch! Frage: Welche der ersten drei Staffeln ist dein Favorit? Cherith: Das ist so schwer zu beantworten, weil ich sie alle liebe! Ich denke, ich habe eher Lieblingsbände, als eine Lieblingsstaffel - von meinen eigenen Band 1, 3 und 6 der ersten Staffel, Mondschein aus der zweiten Staffel und Feuersterns Mission Frage: Mögt ihr es, beim Schreiben Musik zu hören? Kate: Ich brauche völlige Stille um zu schreiben. Wenn ich Musik anmache, schwebe ich sonst allmählich in meine eigenen Gedanken weg. Ich lasse mich leicht ablenken :) Cherith: Manchmal tue ich das, manchmal kann das aber auch ablenken, weil es sonst darauf hinausläuft, dass ich nur zuhöre und nicht schreibe. Vicky: Ich würde es toll finden, dabei Musik zu hören, aber sie beeinflusst mich zu sehr! Wenn die Musik laut und stark und wirbelnd ist, stürzen sich alle Katzen in den Kampf. Und wenn sie langsamer und verträumter ist, verlieben sie sich alle! Und wie du weißt, ist das ein Disaster. Frage: Was macht ihr, wenn ihr nicht schreibt? Vicky: Schokoladenbrownies backen, mit meinem Hund Missy Gassi gehen, mit Freunen abhängen, planen, wie ich mein Haus renovieren kann (ich habe selten Zeit, das wirklich zu tun, aber ich liebe Schaubilder für Farben!), mir neue Geschichten ausdenken, mit meinen niedlichen Neffen Tana und Will; beide sind zwei Jahre alt, und meiner hinreißenden Nichte India, die sechs Monate alt ist, spielen. Ich bin eine SEHR stolze Tante! Cherith: Ich lese, mache Spaziergänge, kümmere mich um meine Katzen, stricke, surfe im Internet. Ich bin in meiner lokalen Kirche aktiv und gehe auf viele damit verbundene Veranstaltungen. Frage: Bei welchen von allen möglichen Katzen würde es euch derzeit am schwersten fallen, sie zu töten? Kate: Birkenfall und natürlich Graustreif Cherith: Blattsee. Ich würde wollen, dass sie ein wenig Glück erfährt, aber Vicky ist so grausam! Frage: Warrior Cats oder Seekers: Bei welcher Reihe hattet/habt ihr mehr Spaß, die Handlung zu schreiben? Cherith: Ich genieße Seekers sehr, auch wenn es nach Warrior Cats eine echte Herausforderung ist. Ich denke aber, dass ich Warrior Cats immer lieber mögen werde, weil ich Katzen so gern hab. Vicky: Seekers ist eine Herausforderung, aber im positiven Sinne, weil ich SCHNELL alles über Nordamerikanische Bären lernen musste und die Themen viel spiritueller sind als Warrior Cats. Ich liebe liebe liebe das erste Buch und bin sehr aufgeregt, mir die Handlungen der restlichen zu überlegen, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich im Herzen meiner Herzen immer noch eine Kriegerin der Clans bin. Frage: Habt ihr drei eure eigenen Kriegernamen? Vicky: Ich habe meinen Namen auf der Warrior Cats Webseite* nachgeschaut und habe Mousepaw (= Mauspfote) herausbekommen. Welches ich MAG, weil ich mich für nichts geringeres als eine eifrige Schülerin vorstelle, wenn es darum geht, Geschichten zu schreiben - es gibt noch so viel zu lernen! Und meine Mutter hat mich immer Maus genannt, weil ich klein bin und mausbraune Haare habe. Es ist also der perfekte Name für mich! *''Anmerkung: *Gemeint ist hiermit die englische Webseite warriorcats.com.'' Frage: Welche Staffel hat euch am meisten zu schreiben Spaß gemacht? Kate: Ich erfreue mich der an Die Macht der drei - Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote sind tolle Charaktere fürs Schreiben. Cherith: Staffel 1, glaube ich, weil alles so neu war und wir die Kriegerwelt während des Schreibens entdeckten. Aber sie machen alle Spaß, um ehrlich zu sein. Frage: Wie beeinflussen eure Lebenserfahrungen oder der Einfluss anderer Leute Teile der Bücher? Vicky: Gute Frage! Und eine, die vermutlich eine längere Antwort verdient, als ich hier gerade Zeit habe zu schreiben. Aber ich kann die sagen, dass du, wenn die alle Warrior Cats Bücher genau gelesen hast, mich in der Tat ziemlich genau kennst ... Ich würde niemals eine Autobiografie schreiben (Scheibenkleister, wie langweilig!), aber die Themen in Warrior Cats reflektieren immer Dinge, die mir im Leben wichtig sind, sowohl heute als auch in der Vergangenheit. Ich bin zum Beispiel davon fasziniert, wie Leute von den Meinungen anderer über sie geformt werden, daher auch der Ärger, den Brombeerkralle hat, dass alle Katzen annehmen, es sei böse, genau wie sein Vater, und die Art und Weise wie dies sogar sein eigenes Denken verwirrt. Frage: Mochtet ihr es lieber, das große Buch, Feuersterns Mission zu planen/schreiben oder lieber die kleineren Bücher, die Teil einer Staffel sind? Cherith: Mir macht beides Spaß, aber ich mochte es wirklich sehr, an Feuersterns Mission zu schreiben, weil ich eine lange Geschichte nehmen und sie bis ans Ende tragen konnte. Frage: Über welchen Charakter hat es euch am wenigsten Spaß gemacht zu schreiben? Vicky: Meine Güte, ich hoffe, ich habe keine Charaktere erschaffen, über die Kate und Cherith nicht gerne schreiben! Die einzigen Szenen, die vielleicht weniger Spaß machen, sind die, in denen ich sie grausamerweise dazu zwinge, süße, kleine Junge zu töten, die mitleiderregend Mauzen, während ein Habicht sie in die Lüfte hebt oder so etwas ähnliches. Frage: Cherith, welche Szenen bevorzugst du zu schreiben? Kämpfe, Romantik, etc.? Cherith: Ich mag am liebsten die Szenen, in denen zwei oder drei Katzen in einer angespannten Situation stecken, z.B. Blattsee und Krähenfeder Szenen oder solche, in denen Blattsee sich mit Eichhornschweif oder Rußpelz zankt; allerdings keine Kämpfe. Mir gefallen auch die mystischen Teile mit dem SternenClan, oder lustige Szenen wie beispielsweise das Unwesen, was die Jungen treiben. Ich bin Kampfszenen nicht zu angetan und ich finde es schwer "große" Szenen wie Clan-Treffen oder Große Versammlungen zu schreiben. Frage: Welche Autoren inspirieren euch? Vicky: Kate Cary und Cherith Baldry! Es ist so unglaublich, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Ich komme mir bei ihren Sprachfähigkeiten (und ihre nie endende Geduld mit mir, wenn ich sie auf neue Handlungsstränge warten und warten lasse!) so klein vor. Dann auch noch Jacqueline Wilson, Kathy Reichs und J.K. Rowling - weil sie immer fabelhaft auf ihren Fotos aussieht! Cherith: Tolkien, Ursula le Guin und Shakespeare sowie andere großartige Poeten. Frage: Was sind eure Lieblings-Namensanfänge und -endungen? Cherith: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich welche habe: Doch ich mag "Herz", besonders bei Lichtherz und mir gefällt "silber" und "Dorn(en)" für den ersten Teil. Frage: Wenn du eine Kriegerkatze wärst (oder Heilerin, Anführerin, etc.), wer wäre dein Gefährte? Cherith: Ich wäre eine Heilerin und hätte keinen Gefährten! Frage: Schreibst du mit Stift und Papier oder am Computer? Cherith: Ich schreibe am Computer. Manchmal mache ich mir auf Papier Notizen, besonders, wenn ich eine gute Idee habe, wenn ich irgendwo draußen bin. Dann kritzel ich das einfach auf. Frage: Was haltet ihr von einem Warrior Cats Videospiel? Vicky: Ich liebe diese Idee, auch wenn ich selbst keine Videospiele spiele. Ich denke das hängt von einem Film ab, der zuerst gemacht werden müsste. Cherith: Ich denke, das wäre exzellent! Frage: Ich hoffe diese Frage ist nicht zu persönlich, aber habt ihr Kinder? Vicky: Nein. Nur meinen Hund! Kate: Ich habe einen zehn Jahre alten Zweibeiner, der heimlicherweise über meine Schulter schaut, wenn ich schreibe, damit er vor allen anderen erfährt, was als nächstes passiert. Cherith: Ich habe zwei erwachsene Söhne. Einer ist ein Musiker und der andere ist ein Computerprogrammierer. Frage: Verspürst du manchmal Heimweh, wenn du an die alten Territorien denkst? Cherith: Ja, das tue ich. Eine tolle Sache an Feuersterns Mission war, dass ich zurück zum alten Wald konnte, bevor er zerstört wurde.* Anmerkung: ''Feuersterns Mission wurde erst nach Der geheime Blick geschrieben, im Deutschen jedoch nach Abschluss der ersten Staffel übersetzt.'' Frage: Was ist deine Lieblingsschokolade? Bitter, Vollmilch oder Weiße? Kate: Bitter, keine Frage. Frage: Wenn ihr eine Katze wärt, wärt ihr lieber ein Hauskätzchen, eine Einzelläuferin, eine Clan-Katze oder eine Stammeskatze? Kate: Definitiv ein Hauskätzchen - gebt mir jederzeit einen gemütlichen Sessel und ein warmes Feuer! Vicky: Ich wäre eine gut genährte Einzelläuferin, Rabenpfote einer ist. Mit einer netten Katze, um meine Farm zu teilen. :) Cherith: Ich sehe mich selbst gern als Kriegerin, aber ich nehme an, dass ich ein Hauskätzchen sein müsste! Frage: Welcher der Charaktere aus den Büchern ist euch am ähnlichsten? Vicky: Gute Frage! Ich würde gerne Rußpelz sagen, weil ich ihre Geistesstärke und scharfe Zunge total toll finde, aber in der Realität ist es Rabenpfote, da er schüchtern, ungeschickt und unbeholfen ist. Und gut darin, Geschichten zu erzählen! Cherith: Blattsee. Kate: Ich bin eine Mischung aus der mürrischen, alten Mausefell und der fürsorglichen Blattsee. Frage: Hörst du Musik, wenn du schreibst? Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Fallendes Blatt (= Fallen Leaves) vom Lied "Fallen Leaves" von Billy Talent inspiriert ist? Cherith: Ich höre gewöhnlich keine Musik, da ich das ablenkend finde. Vicky hat sich Fallendes Blatt ausgedacht, also müsstest du sie deswegen fragen. Quelle *Aufzeichnung vom vierten Erin Hunter Chat Frage: Vicky: Cherith: Kate: en:Erin Hunter Chat 4 Kategorie:Erin Hunter Chat